Afterlife
by foREVerTheMusicKid
Summary: A7X FANFIC ONE-SHOT! Blade was a normal girl till she died and went to her 'afterlife' SUMMERY SUCKS BETTER IF YOU READ IT!


**my one-shot about a girl who died and met the reverend tholomew plague in her little piece of heaven! oh and dont worry the rev will come back and when he comes back he will be the knife master!**

_Me and my friend Amanda were walking back home from the movies when something terrible happened..._

_BLADES POV:_

_"_Blade why did you make me watch that movie?" My friend amanda had asked me. "mandy i didnt make you watch friday the 13th you wanted to see it." Me and amanda were complete oppisites, she was all pink and girly with pink makeup,and i was all dressed in black and what jerks call 'emo'. Amanda looked at my shirt. "I lisstened to avenged sevenfold they suck." "I listened to justin bieber he sucked even more." I smirked and she laughed. "How can we be best friends when were completely oppisite?"

"I dont know, oppisites attract i guess!" She smiled and we kept walking. When we got to mandy's door we hugged eachother and said our goodbyes.

I was walking through a alley when this random dude showed up. "Hey babe what's a sexy girl like you doing here?" "Going home you mother f*cker, now leave me alone." He put his arm around my waist and said "Now, babe you dont have to be like that, you know you want me." He got in front of my face trying to kiss me, he reeked like beer and he had a strong grip. I kicked him where no man should be kicked and ran like there was no tomarrow.

I finally made it home and locked my doors,windows,anything that i can lock! "Phew." I got in my pajamas and went to sleep.

1 WEEK LATER

Me and mandy had another movie night and this time we saw insidious and that freaked the crap out of her. "That was scary! I cant believe your not afraid!" "It wasnt scary i found it stupid but good." (A/N: I never saw that movie and i want to) "How can something be stupid but good?" "I dont know." She rolled her eyes and kept walking. "Hey babe it's you again!" I turned around and saw that low-life again comeing out of his car. "Blade who is that dude?" "He's some dude who tried to kiss me last week but i kicked him in the crotch,"

I whisperd to mandy "Look at my fingers, when count to three we run." "Babe you know you want me," "What about your friend?" "1,2,3 RUN!" Me and mandy ran like no tomarrow, we ran into an alley but turns out that dude got in his car and chased us.

"OH CRAP BLADE WATCH OUT! AAH!" I turned around and saw bright lights and that was it.

AMANDAS POV:

I made it out alive,blade was in a coma. The hospital let me out early so i went to see blade. I gasped when i saw blade she had a tube thing in her mouth, well she had tubes everywhere. "Blade!" I ran to the side of her bed and rubbed her arm. "Please wake up! I need you with me. You were only 17! We were going to finish highschool together, go to college, even go to each others wedding!" I saw a docter come in. "Are you her friend?" "Yes, is she going to be alright?" The docter looked sad and said. "We dont know for sure, we know she's brain dead were going to do test on her today to see if she has brain activity."

I sighed and walked out of her hospital room crying.

BLADES POV:

I was in a place i dont know where but it was all white. "Where am i?" I thought to myself. "Your in a coma." I turned around to see the best drummer in the whole world the reverend tholomew plague. "Holy crap! I'm in a coma! Wait your the rev!" He chuckled. "Yep i'm the rev,and i like your shirt" I looked at my favorite A7X t-shirt. "Thanks! So um i'm in a coma?" "Yep that low-life ran you over, your friend is alright she lived." Just then i started glowing. "Jimmy whats happening?" "You just died." He gave me a frown. "You shouldnt hae died, your to young." I let a small tear fall and Jimmy hugged me.

"It's okay, at least you got me," "Yeah i know but what About amanda!" He sighed and said "I don't know." After a few minutes of awkward silence Jimmy said "A gay baby is being born now!" I looked at him. "Wow, dude really?" He smiled and put his huge hand on my tiny shoulder. "You know your really short! I'm going to call you mini B." I just looked at him. "Fine then, i'm going to call you beer face!" "Why beer face?" "Because you like beer!" He just chuckled and then this drum set apeared. "When did that get here?" "Just now, you can think of anything here, you and i share the same heaven."

"Really? Hmm." I thought of a black gibson left handed Les paul model, and it appeared in my hand. "Cool!" I started playing afterlife and jimmy joined. I guess sharing the same heaven with the rev wasn't going to be as bad as i thought!

THE END!

**HOPE YOU PEOPLE ENJOYED THAT! R.I.P THE REV and my 10 year old cousin who died yesterday**

**R.I.P JR DUDE YOU WILL BE MISSED DEARLY!**


End file.
